


The One with the Amusement Park

by a_storm_of_frustrations



Series: The One with All the Drama (Friends AU) [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_storm_of_frustrations/pseuds/a_storm_of_frustrations
Summary: “It was the only place I could think of where we could have'fun’”, he grits his teeth.Snorting indelicately, Kurt rolls his eyes as he fixes the lapel of his sky blue pea coat. “And by 'fun’ you mean snark at each other and insult each other’s weak points until we feel like murdering the other? And whoever gets to do it first wins?”Sebastian immediately grins. And he had to bite down that grin the minute that he sees Kurt grinning at him. “Well, I did pick a public place. Full of people. Potential witnesses.”“There are rides that provide some sort of privacy. I’ll take the chance, however brief it is.”“There’s always the Tunnel of Love.”Kurt gives him a look. Sebastian bites his tongue so hard he could taste blood.--In which Sam thinks that his best friend and his boyfriend should get to know each other better and…Well, bond.





	The One with the Amusement Park

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/s: Sexist jokes (from Sebastian), Effeminophobia (jokes from Sebastian), mentions of suicide (Sebastian doesn’t really know how to create a decent joke okay?)
> 
> A/N: Watched FRIENDS couldn’t help but morph it to my liking. It’s the episode where Joey and Janice bond for Chandler. Also imported this from tumblr. Kinda paranoid in losing my tumblr URL as its inactive. Archiving purposes.

With a last inquisitive look, and the soft click of the door closing, Sam immediately rounds on the hunched figure standing in the middle of the room.

“Dude”, he calls out accusingly. “What the hell was that?”

Sebastian feigns innocence. “What was what  _dude_?”

“ _That_!”

“See? You’ve got to tell your boyfriend to start wearing  _normal people_  clothes. I personally thought he was a walking tampon what with all that shopping in the women’s department—”

An angry fist hits the surface of the table. It effectively stops yet another one of Sebastian’s tirades for the past hour.

Helplessly, Sebastian raises a brow. “Ah, I see what you mean by  _that_.”

“Jesus Sebastian. It’s hard enough for him to come back to visit after what Blaine did to him last time, and you just hurling insults sure aren’t helping for him to actually  _like_ you.”

“Come on man, he’s asking for it! I mean, really, baking? What, did you exchange your dick for a vagina when I wasn’t looking?”

Sam’s face dares him to elaborate on that one. “Really? What, you want to repeat that in front of Santana and Brittany?”

The other cringes. His mouth running faster than the speed of light gets him in trouble more often than not. He remembers the horrible argument Santana and he had last month when he insinuated that Blaine should ask Brittany tips on how to grow a vagina when he heard that the pair had another sleepover.

“I’m just saying”, it’s a really weak comeback but the mention of Santana’s name has Sebastian speechless. Not that he’s afraid of her or anything, because  _no_. The thing about the razorblade kept hidden in her hair is actually true.

“And what  _I’m_  saying is that dude”, Sam sighs. “I…Kurt and I…I like him okay. He’s different and sweet and gentle and—oh shut up”, he throws a dirty rag at Sebastian’s gagging expression. “I was just saying that despite your douche-tendencies and your tactless personality, I like you bro. You’re important to me too.”

Sebastian polishes his fingernails against his sweater. “Why wouldn’t you? I mean, you wouldn’t survive without me. I mean, literally. Who else will generously provide you free food, electricity, and rent with that unstable  _‘musician’_ job of yours?”

Ignoring the jibe, Sam continues to make his point. “All I’m saying is, I want my best friend and boyfriend to get along, okay? You guys don’t even have to be best friends or anything. I just want you guys in the same room without me needing to act as your referee.”

With the last sentence, Sebastian throws his head back and  _laughs_. Full-on body trembling with the loudness, not to mention, the rambunctiousness, laughter emitting from his widely opened mouth.

Skin tight and nerves itching, Sam patiently waits for his roommate to stop laughing. Burrowing his eyebrows and shifting his stance to cross his arms, he watches the other calm down through narrow eyes.

“Sorry, but I just forget how funny you are sometimes Sam”, he leans over to pat his friend’s shoulder. “So, when are we watching the Knicks?” He waves the ticket in front of his face.

Shaking his head, Sam grabs the tickets and starts moving towards the door. “You know what, if you think this is a joke to you, if you can’t even try this even for  _me_ , then whatever dude.”

The sound of the door slamming loudly resonates in the quiet apartment.

Strangely, Sebastian feels an unfamiliar twinge of uneasiness settling in his stomach.

He sighs.

He picks up the phone.

 

—

 

“No.”

“ _What do you mean 'no’? I haven’t even—_ ”

“The answer is still, and will always be, 'no’.”

“ _Oh fuck you Lady Face. Honestly, if I had a choice I’d rather be painting nails with that Barbra wannabe and then slit my throat after but—”_

“Why the fuck are you doing it then? Do you think I’d be so as  _inclined_  to willfully talk to you after the horrible way you’ve treated me—”

“ _—it’s for Sam okay?”_

“It’s not my fucking fault you can’t act like a decent human.”

“ _Just—you—look it’s not—whatever. I’ll be there in 20.”_

“What? Wait! No what the hell are you—you don’t even know where I—hello? Hello? Sebastian!”

 

—

 

“Really? An  _amusement park_? Seriously?”

Kurt and Sebastian are standing just a bit past the entrance gate, thick blue rubber bracelets around their wrists, and violet inked stamps on their palms.  With wary eyes, they both watch a mother forcibly pull a wailing child, who’s throwing a tantrum, away from the merry go round.

“Should I be amused now? Because from the things I’m seeing, I’m definitely not amused.”

Green eyes quickly roam at the figure next to him. Soft-looking chestnut brown hair that is usually styled in that irritating coif that he hated (still does) so much now lies flat, due to the cool autumn breeze. Blindingly pale skin blotched red on his cheeks, like watercolor freshly dipped from the palette, is paired with wary but still amused blue greenish eyes which are currently focused on his.

Kurt pulls the corner of his lips upward. Sebastian quickly looks away.

“It was the only place I could think of where we could have  _'fun’_ ”, he grits his teeth.

Snorting indelicately, Kurt rolls his eyes as he fixes the lapel of his sky blue pea coat. “And by  _'fun’_ you mean snark at each other and insult each other’s weak points until we feel like murdering the other? And whoever gets to do it first wins?”

Sebastian immediately grins. And he had to bite down that grin the minute that he sees Kurt grinning at  _him_. “Well, I did pick a public place. Full of people. Potential witnesses.”

“There  _are_  rides that provide some sort of privacy. I’ll take the chance, however brief it is.”

“There’s always the Tunnel of Love.”

Kurt gives him a look. Sebastian bites his tongue so hard he could taste blood.

 

—

 

Sebastian is  _seconds_  away from committing punching someone.

“Hey Mister, why do you have big front teeth?”

His eye twitches as he steadfastly continues to ignore the snotty kid who, aside from the dripping ice cream, has snot dripping from his nose as well.

“Hey Mister, why do you have lots of tiny dots on your face?”

Scratch that, he is seconds away from life imprisonment. Surely the mother of this child would not care if one (out of three) of her children suddenly had an… _accident_ , right?

“Hey Mister”, the kid pauses for a minute to lick the ice cream leaking from the cone, “where did your boyfriend go?”

The response comes in quickly, almost like a reflex. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Irritated, Sebastian scowls at the kid. How did he even  _jump_ to that conclusion anyway?

“Well, you keep looking at him when he’s not looking. And you’re always mean to him”, the boy observes. “George, this classmate of mine’s always mean to Penny, pulling her hair and making fun of her clothes.”

Silence fills the rest of the moment as the snotty kid finishes his story. Sebastian raises his brow. That’s it? Does that totally justify his apparent  _attraction_  to St. GayFace Hummel? What is he expecting anyway, some sort of epiphany or revelation from an eight year old kid who most probably still wets his bed?

“He’s not my boyfriend”, he reiterates. And then he gets angry at himself. Why is he even talking to this brat?

His gaze returns to the figure standing in a queue by the food stall. His eyes takes note of how the blue pea coat emphasizes Kurt’s eyes, and the way his jeans would snugly shape that beautiful ass of his. 

At that moment, Kurt turns toward his direction. His heart stutters at the thought of being caught watching— _making sure he wouldn’t spit on his food_ —but it has been immediately resolved when Kurt waves at him.

“See you’re doing it”, he hears the kid say.

“I’m waving at my  _friend_  you know nothing you’re six years old.”

“I’m ten!”

“No difference really what with all that snot-flavored ice cream you’re eating, now get lost”, he scowls at the boy. He does not see the boy in question glaring at him meanly. The only thing he sees is Kurt  _finally_  taking food from the seller, (because seriously how long does it take to buy food?) and he scrambles to collect his wits.

Seeing that Kurt is approaching, Sebastian already lists comebacks that he could use into tricking him to go and buy cotton candy for him.

To his horror, his listing has been interrupted by a rather loud voice.

“ _MEERKAT AND PRETTY SITTING ON A TREE K-I—_ heeey!”

A splattering sound is audibly heard. Rich white cream painted the cemented ground of the amusement park. For a moment, there is only silence. And then the boy begins to wail— _loudly_.

The mother finally notices her child crying. Sebastian notices that parents do not usually worry about their child except if they’re quiet for too long or if they start crying or screaming in a deafening tone. With a stern chastising and more yelling towards the other kids, the mom finally drags the thrashing child away along with his other siblings.

Kurt finally stops in front of him, having watched the whole scene. He hands Sebastian’s fish and chips with his mouth gaping in shock.

“Either suck a dick or close your mouth sweetheart. You look like you had stroke while giving somebody a surely mediocre blowjob.”

Kurt crinkles his nose. “You’re rude. And Sebastian oh my god  _that was mean_.”

“He was being obnoxious. Life has to teach him some manners.”

“And you’re referring to yourself as a person who teaches  _manners_. Color me surprised.”

“Oh you’d be surprised by me alright”, Sebastian thrusts his hips outwards, once. Kurt makes a gagging sound. “Put that away”, Kurt warns him. “You might traumatize the children.”

Sebastian snorts. “Whatever, it took you like forever to buy these things anyway. It’s like you went clothes shopping and not, actual food buying.”

“The queue was long”, Kurt adds in his defense. Warily, he watches Sebastian pick at his food.

“I did not spit on that”, he sighs in exasperation. As he unwraps his burrito, he gestures to the bench nearby for them to sit. After a moment of comfortable silence, he decides to change the topic in his favor. “What made you topple that poor kid’s ice cream anyway?”

Sebastian stuffs his mouth with more chips.

 

—

 

Since they are in an amusement park, Kurt thinks that it would be appropriate if they should actually  _ride_  in at least one of the attractions in there. Sebastian argues that it would be a complete waste of time and that he hated standing in long queues.

Kurt makes a deal to ride those with short ones instead.

“Don’t expect me to clean up your vomit, Princess”, he grumbles completely unheard by Kurt’s thrilled screaming.

 

—

 

Upon Kurt’s insistence, they end up sharing a teacup ride in the merry-go-round. They spent the whole ride making faces at kids who are defiantly making faces back at them.

Their next stop is Sebastian’s choice. To recover from the humiliation of being asked if he worked at Disneyworld as Pumba’s best friend, Sebastian intentionally chooses a horror house.

“It wasn’t even my fault!” Kurt hisses, nails digging into his sleeves as he tries to keep the building anxiety down just from standing in front of the  _'Amityville Horror House_ ’. “You know what, I’m waiting outside.”

Grinning, Sebastian pulls Kurt’s arm as he walks in the house, ignoring all of his protests.

 

—

 

Sebastian sits down the bench, arms hugging his stomach.

“I’m sorry”, Kurt bites his lip. “I really am sorry.”

Sebastian responds with a withering look. He slowly breathes deeply through his nose as he tries to sit back straight without cringing. Kurt watches cautiously, guilt eating through his chest. “It was your fault anyway.”

Grunting, Sebastian turns away from him.

“Next time you decide to scare me while we’re  _inside_  a horror house, wear metal underwear so at the very least you survive unscathed.”

Sebastian wants to kill him.

“It was reflex! I didn’t know I’d end up kneeing you in the balls.”

 

—

 

A few moments later, Sebastian ends up sitting on a bench. A brown paper bag rests in front of him, and an unopened water bottle loosely in his hand.  Kurt is seated next to him, hand comfortingly caressing his back. His mouth set in a frown.

“You could’ve told me.”

Sebastian stares at him.

“I mean I’m sorry? But seriously you could’ve told me you were afraid of heights and riding the Viking would’ve made you si—”

Sebastian  _glares_  at him.

“—okay, no more rides. Please don’t puke at me. This is Marc Jacobs.”

 

—

 

The sun begins to sink in the horizon. The orange light from it drapes itself over everything, creating silhouettes in the background. Laughter and excited screaming serves as the cacophony of such a vibrant, energetic place. The scent of popcorn and cotton candy mixed with fried food, smoke, and sweat fills the air.

One by one, the lamp posts are lit, casting a yellow-orange brightness over the now darkening corners.

Sebastian and Kurt are standing in front of a saloon game stall. Kurt pleads that they should bring home a souvenir or two, aside from the phone pictures and the tickets, to commemorate the  _'day the both of them survived in each other’s presence without killing each other’_ , as Kurt calls out. Sebastian simply names it the  _'day of the_ forced _bonding without any actual BDSM involved’_.

Blue eyes intensely focusing upon the short orange posts a few short meters in front of him, Kurt takes a deep breath.

He extends his right arm, slightly folded by the elbow, as he tosses the plastic ring unto the post.

A sound of disgruntlement leaves his lips as the ring landed a few inches from his goal.

“You suck at this.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. He continues after two attempts, and only manages to land one out of three. Sebastian lets out a low whistle. “I knew you were cheating when we were playing Tekken. There’s no way you can actually beat us if you already suck so bad at this.”

Stomping his foot down the ground, Kurt shoved a twenty dollar bill against Sebastian’s chest.

“Fine. You fucking do it.”

The stall owner is watching them with a small smile on his face.

 

—

 

“Really? How hard was that?” Sebastian cockily remarks as he stares at the three plastic rings on the bottom of each posts. The stall owner congratulates him and gestures towards the prizes to pick one.

“Pick a prize. It’ll serve as a type of memory of me winning something you are bad at.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. Secretly, he stamps down the excitement of choosing a stuffed toy ( _his guilty pleasure_ ) and feigns coolness as he glances over the huge colored animal stuffed toys.

He finally settles on a classic big teddy bear. “That one.”

“Seriously? A teddy bear?”

“You did ask  _me_  to pick one.”

The owner chuckles as he goes to remove the teddy bear hanging by its ribbon. “Now, now”, he starts with a heavy accent. “This perfectly fits for boyfriend no? Something to hug with when good tosser boyfriend not there.”

Sebastian doesn’t know why, but heat creeps into his cheeks. He doesn’t know why either, but he refrains himself from correcting the man.

“He’s not my boyfriend”, Kurt corrects him. “He’s boyfriend’s best friend. We’re just here to bond, since somehow this jerk’s always mean to me.”

Humiliation spiking the unpleasant feeling in his stomach, Sebastian scowls. “Well, fuck, Kurt. Why don’t you tell him your birth story too?”

“What?” Confusion paints on Kurt’s face. “I was just—You would’ve done it too—”

“Whatever”, Sebastian crosses his arms and stares out into Kurt’s opposite direction. He turns away from the other two as he grabs a stick, lights it, and takes a long drag before releasing it into the crisp breezy air.

Kurt knows that he has to read carefully whenever Sebastian slips into dark moods as this one. So he changes the topic to the only thing the both of them have in common: Sam.

“Since you know, you’re so good at tossing. Can you win another prize for me?” Sebastian does look at him then. “For Sam?” He clarifies. Sebastian looks like he kind of wants to punch Kurt in the face.

“Get the damn bear and let’s get the fuck home”, the other grumbles. “Or stay and try to win it yourself, you know, for your fucking boyfriend.”

An awkward silence occurs which is filled with unpleasant tension. The old man gives the big teddy bear to Kurt all the while looking at Sebastian with a frown on his face. “Congratulations on winning.”

“Thank yo—” Kurt begins to respond but starts immediately walking when he sees Sebastian walk away in a hurried pace. “Thank you!” He calls out to the owner again before turning back to catch up.

 

—

 

“Sebastian!”

He keeps on walking. Another drag from his cigarette, temporary relaxation settles in his bones as the nicotine soothes his nerves.

“ _Sebastian!_ ”

They should’ve gone home after the last ride, after ’ _It’s a Small World After All’_.

A second later, he is lying down the cemented ground of the amusement park. There is a small throbbing pain felt from his toe and his stomach. Darkness fills his vision; although that one could probably be explained by the soft stuffed toy on resting on his head, covering him from head to the half of his upper torso.

“You should’ve fucking stopped when I asked you to you fucking jerk”, Kurt spits out venomously, dragging the huge toy away from him. “Couldn’t you fucking wait for me? Not all of us were born with spider legs to  _walk_  that fast.”

Huffing out of irritation as he stands up, Sebastian stares at the wasted cigarette, and then back at Kurt. He looks like as if he wants to say something, but he opts to keep his mouth shut instead.

“Whatever”, he repeats. He turns away and starts walking again.

“Sebastian, wait—”, Kurt grabs hold of the sleeve on his arm when Sebastian quickly flinches from the touch. He raises his hands as a sign of peace. Sebastian just scowls at him.

“Okay what the fuck is your problem?”

“What problem? The only fucking problem I could see here is you.”

Kurt scoffs. “If  _I_  remember correctly,  _you’re_  the one who invited me to this shit hole.” He uses the toy to smack it against Sebastian’s side, making him lose his balance a bit, before continuing his tirade. “You don’t get to talk shit at me because it was  _you_  who forced me to come here anyway.”

“It’s because your stupid  _boyfriend_  made me, it’s not like I had a choice.”

“Well, maybe if you acted like a fucking decent person whenever we’re spending time at your place you wouldn’t have that problem in the first place.”

Kurt moves to hit him through the toy again, but Sebastian snatches the teddy bear away from here and throws it as far as he could. He then walks into Kurt’s personal space.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have made an effort in the  _first place_ because there is nothing in this fucking world that would make me like you. There’s nothing that would make me accept you as  _Sam’s boyfriend_  other than the fact that he’s mostly using you as an excuse to transition from a straight guy to a fucking bisexual one because you’re close enough to look like a girl who has something small enough between his legs that could pass off as a dick!”

Kurt holds his chin up defiantly, although Sebastian could see how glassy his eyes look. With an eerily calm posture, he walks past Sebastian and then breaks off into a sprint, fists clenched at his sides.

 

—

 

Sebastian kicks the nearest object he could find–a bench.

“Fuck”, he runs his hand through his hair.

Glancing upward, he could see that it has been slowly growing dark. He knows that Sam would probably castrate him for leaving Kurt alone in that state.

But at the same time, the truth behind the irrational flare of anger he displayed scares him. It scares him because the  _truth_  could tear his 9 year friendship with Sam. And that thought alone scares him because he can’t help thinking about the other possibilities if… _no_.

Sebastian shakes his head. He stops his thoughts going to that direction.

Taking a deep breath, he glances around, thinking of the first thing that he should do.

And he walks.

 

—

 

There is a group of friends playing at the saloon booth where they both came from.

The old guy, smiling at the eagerness of the teenagers, catches him walking towards the booth. Sebastian nods at him, and he internally lets out a sigh of relief when he nods back.

He stands and shifts and glances around awkwardly. Feeling strangely vulnerable, naked, and the tiniest bit of fragile, Sebastian hates it. He hates that control is slipping from his fingertips. He hates the fact that he  _feels_.

After waving the teenagers off with a smile, the old man beckons him forward. He frowns when he notices that he’s missing a person. Connecting the pieces together, he shakes his head in pity.

“I…lost his bear”, Sebastian finds himself saying.

The owner regards him with a critical eye. He observes Sebastian from head to foot. Satisfied with what he sees, he lifts the part of the counter and beckons for him to come inside.

“You are not the boyfriend”, the old man doesn’t ask. It is a statement. Sebastian stiffens, before looking away. “But you want to be.”

Opening his mouth, Sebastian tries to find an excuse, a reason, a loophole, or some known revelation that it would inevitably be a clusterfuck of heartaches and strained friendships. He wants to say that he is too late. That he is not a good choice over his  _best friend_. He wants to whine, reverse time, and yet still find ways to fuck up their relationship.

Instead, he finds himself closing his mouth. His heart is beating loudly, afraid of finally admitting it if he as so much makes a sound. If he doesn’t say anything, then it wouldn’t be him admitting it, right?

Sighing, the owner takes a giant orange and black striped stuffed animal off the hook. Wordlessly, he hands it to him.

Furrowing his brows, Sebastian struggles to carry it under his arm.

“He was staring at it”, the old man explain. “Don’t lose it this time.”  _Don’t lose him_.

Eyes stinging, Sebastian coughs and shakes the owner’s hand.

“Thank you.”

 

—

 

Kurt is sitting down the bench by the entrance. It was where Sebastian waited while Kurt got their food. It is the very place where Sebastian toppled a kid’s ice cream because he was about to sing the  _goddamned_  children’s rhyme or some other sadistic shit.

But this time, Kurt is the one hunched over the bench. His eyes are red-rimmed. His nose is red too. It’s probably from all the crying, Sebastian notes in his head. Kurt’s arms are crossed, almost to the point that he is hugging himself. He hears Sebastian approach, but he doesn’t move.

Silently, Sebastian places the large stuffed animal in the middle of the bench before sitting down on the remaining space. Kurt stiffens. Sebastian stiffens. But the latter pushes himself to man up and just fucking relax.

He clears his throat.

Kurt turns away even more, nails digging in his own sleeves.

Body leaning against the soft stuffed animal, Sebastian closed his eyes in exhaustion. “Look, I’m just going to say this once. I’m a jerk. A grade-A douchebag. And I’ll probably die alone because I’m rude and pathetic and I’m needy and I make bad puns and lame jokes.”

He opens an eye to see that Kurt’s stance has softened, back leaning against the stuffed animal as well. Feeling like his heart is in his throat, Sebastian continues his rambling. Silently though, he hopes Kurt would be able to read between the lines…or not. Either way, he just wants to be forgiven.

“And I know I’m rude and mean to you. I know you had the right to knee me in the balls back in the horror house”, Kurt lets out a small smile at that, “It’s a self-defense mechanism, you know that. Sam probably warned you about it. But…” he sighs.

"What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry for telling you all those things. I meant none of those. I only wanted to hurt you. And the reason behind me not accepting you as Sam’s boyfriend is…” Sebastian’s words are stuffed in his mouth.  _'It’ll be a reality of me accepting that you’ll never be_ mine _’_ , is what he wants to say.

And then he thinks about Sam. And Kurt. Sam and Kurt.

He digs his nails into his thighs. "It’s because I’m afraid of Sam forgetting about me and–and I’ll be alone forever then. And I’m sure to hell that I won’t go back to Blaine. Not again. But I do like you Kurt.”

Opening his eyes, he finds blue eyes staring back at him.

“Why’d you get so angry at me then?” he asks in a small, tired voice.

Sebastian turns to stare at him. “You know why”, he finally admits in a vague way. Kurt sighs in exasperation. He shakes his head.

“I’m tired of playing games, Sebastian.”

“I’m sorry.”

There are a lot of things Sebastian’s sorry about. But really, that’s only the way he could make up for those mistakes.

“I want chocolate gelato. And coffee. And a new scarf. And another huge stuffed animal.”

“Okay.”

 

—

 

On the cab ride on the way home, they made the huge stuffed teddy bear sit on the passenger’s seat in front (the new one Sebastian got for him), and they let the stuffed tiger one sit in between them. They are kind of alright now. Of course, there is still this vast ambiguous air between them, but they decide to ignore that.

Kurt keeps on taking photos of them using his phone. After he got bored with it, he proceeds to squeeze random body parts of the stuffed tiger. And then he pretends to muzzle and pet it and coo over it. Sebastian watches with amused eyes.

And if somehow Kurt’s hand accidentally  _slips_  and lands to rest on top of Sebastian’s, Sebastian boldly reaches for it and holds on.

Kurt uses his free hand, albeit the awkward handle, to continue his strange antics.

 

—

 

Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Kurt feels Sebastian squeeze his hand firmly. And when Sebastian reaches to unlock their apartment door, he finally releases his hand.

Sam is standing in their small kitchen, coffee mug in hand. He glances at them as they entered. His face breaks into a sunny grin that has Sebastian and Kurt both smiling in return.

“Hey guys!” He reaches out to gather them in an uncomfortable hug before letting go to peck Kurt on the lips. “Hey babe.”

Sebastian quickly averts his eyes as he dumps the huge teddy bear unto one of their leathered lazyboy seats. “How’d your audition go?”

Sam smiles at him as he snakes his arm around Kurt’s trim waist. “Good, good. They told me that I was basically the guy they were looking for. And that they’d contact me in a couple of days.” He laughs at Kurt’s excited squeal and embraces him with one arm. “Never mind that. How was your day?”

Both of them freeze at the question. “Kurt should—”

“Oh! It was great! Sebastian took me to the amusement park. The one near Central Park? Yeah that one”, Kurt begins to regale their event-filled day as Sebastian enters his room to change his clothes.

He dives on his bed. And then he rolls over, back sprawled against his Star Trek sheets. Closing his eyes, he sighs.

Sebastian could still feel the warmth on his hand.

—

 

When he comes out of his room a few hours later, Sam steps in to immediately hug him. He straightforwardly wraps his arms around his best friend and picks him off the floor. “I should remind you that cheating with your best friend after you forced to make me bond with him is not the best way to show your appreciation.”

Laughing, Sam sets him down. Mock punching him in the arm, he lets out a blinding smile. He looks so happy. He looks as if his jaw hurts from being stretched too much.

Sebastian’s heart sinks.

“Thanks, man.”

The other scoffs. “Thanks, for what? For still being alive or for not killing him?”

“You know, for  _trying_ ”, Sam admits sheepishly. “You’re the best, man. You’re awesome.”

“You bet your white stripper ass I am.”

“We’re so going to the Knicks game now, courtside! Wooo!” Sam lets out a fist pump into the air before heading towards his room. Sebastian quickly spots a familiar teddy bear still on the leather seat.

“Dude, hey”, Sebastian calls. “What about that?” He points to the lonely looking stuffed toy as he walks towards the seat.

“Oh that”, Sam stares thoughtfully at it. “Um, I don’t know dude keep it there as decor or bring it in your own room? I kind of…I still have Bingo.”

Sebastian hides his surprise. “Bingo…Bingo the dog? The one Quinn gave you for your birthday?”

Red blooms in Sam’s cheeks as he scowls at his best friend. “Hey no judgment man. You don’t see me making fun of your Star Trek sheets”, he mumbles as he closes his door.

“It’s probably because you like them”, Sebastian mumbles to himself.

He stares at the bear. It’s huge, about half of his size. It is light brown in color and it’s wearing a ridiculous star printed bow tie.  But he could instantly recognize the olive green scarf wrapped around the neck of the bear. He leans forward and inhales.

It smells of cool air and rain.

“You’re coming with me I guess”, Sebastian sighs as he rubs his face against the soft texture of the bear’s fur and the scarf. “Bed’s big enough for the both of us.”

He hugs the bear, and buries his head in its softness as he carries it towards his room.

It’s second best to nothing.


End file.
